


Weed be better off alone.

by orphan_account



Category: Snoop Dogg - Fandom
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform, im so fuken bored, like satire, this is a parody btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READER/SNOOP DOGG</p><p>You (reader) are unhappy about Snoop's weed obsession. Hurt no comfort, because like Snoop Dogg's gonna give up weed for your flat ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weed be better off alone.

**Author's Note:**

> aha wtf

You come home from a long day at work, into your small apartment. The lights are off, and a familiar scent floods your nostrils. Sighing, you choose to ignore the problem for now, instead sitting down at the cheap table, trying to find an apple that wasn't soft in the sad fruit bowl. Ever since you and musical genius Snoop Dogg decided to live together, things had changed. You had smoked pot, it was kind of a given to be hanging out with Snoop Dogg, however his pot use had changed from parties and with small gatherings of people to non stop. Wake and bake had turned into something like be alive and bake. 

Snoop had stopped producing music, lost your shared mansion and all his money, relying on you for his soul source of income. You gave up on finding a decent apple and looked at the bills on the table. Overdue, final notice and other such titles marked in bright red ink stained each letter, and you checked your bank statements on your phone. Empty. Which was surprising, seeing as you got paid yesterday. However the strong aroma of pot confirmed your suspicions that Snoop had spent what little pay you earned on pot. You tried to boil the kettle on, but it wouldn't turn on. Trying the light switches, you realised that one of the overdue bills was probably the electricity. Seeing as electricity and water bills came hand in hand, you gave up on the idea of a hot shower that night. 

Snoop was in your bedroom, lighting a bong and simultaneously smoking a joint. Sighing loudly to catch his attention, you rolled your eyes at his delayed reaction of looking up. 

"Snoop, what are you doing? My pay check was  _yesterday_ for fucks sake, and now our electricity and hot water has been cut off."

Snoop didn't respond. His red eyes looked into yours but he wasn't there. You knew weed, weed didn't do that. He had probably mixed it with something stronger. 

"I can't live like this!" You shouted, "I work two jobs with ridiculous hours just to pay for  _your_ drug habit, I get nothing in response, I give and give and give but you take everything I have! I had a life, friends,  _happiness,_ until you took this away from me! I loved you, Snoop!" 

Tears began to flow out of your eyes and you sat down on the bed, back towards Snoop who hadn't moved throughout the whole ordeal. 

"I still love you, Snoop Dogg. I never stopped. But I don't love what you're doing to me." 

You lie down on the bed, dust particles floating in the air and making your eyes sting. 

"Maybe weed be better off alone."

Snoop's voice was croaky, the smoke shredding his throat, and his voice had no emotion. 

You turn to him, tears still streaming down your cheeks, and nod.


End file.
